


Care for Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up Cole, Alternate Universe, And shared custody with the ex, Cole Lives, Connor is a Care Droid, Drabble, Hank is divorced, M/M, Moodboard Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: As soon as the call connects, Hank cuts Cole’s ‘I can explain’s with a hissed, “What the hell Cole?”He eyes the pretty boy droid in his living room petting his traitor of a dog.





	Care for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175004170349/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-care) and written for wakandaabitch on Tumblr
> 
> Edited: Thermally pointed out that the fic was a bit confusing, so I fleshed it out with some details. Cole is about 16-17.

As soon as the call connects, Hank cuts Cole’s ‘I can explain’s with a hissed, “What the hell Cole?”

He eyes the pretty boy droid in his living room petting his traitor of a dog. To his son’s credit, he looks chastened over the video feed. He must've called his son while he was in between classes. Hank sighs, rubbing a hand on his cheek. He doesn't like arguing with his son, what with the custody agreement between him and the ex only allowing him time with Cole on weekends and every other holiday. “Cole, why? I don’t need a droid. This thing must’ve costed you a fortune.”

Cole shrugs, looking off-camera for a beat. “Dad, you’ve been lonely. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Ever since Mom's wedding, you've been a little off. You need someone.” Hank resists the urge to twitch at the mention of his ex remarrying a businessman with ownership of a chain of hardware stores.

“I got Sumo.”

“The dog doesn’t count. Dad,” Cole sighs, pleading, “Look, the trial is for three months. If you still feel the same after that, I promise I won’t say anything if you wanna give him back.”

Hank grits his teeth. He must have done something stupidly good in his past to deserve a son like Cole fretting over him. And when did his kid get so grown up anyway? Shaking his head, he says, “Alright, you got a deal. I’ll see you this weekend, son.”

“Thanks dad. And just give Connor a chance okay? For me?” Hank grunts in reply before signing off.

The droid is still petting Sumo when he turns to him. In fact, Sumo has him half covered in his shedding. The droid doesn’t seem to care, smiling serenely with his LED blinking steadily as Sumo drools on him. Hank sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
